Guardian of Gotham (T.V Series)
The Guardian of Gotham is a 2009 television show loosely based off the superhero character Batman. It was created by Breaking Bad ''creator Vince Gilligan, famous screenwriter David S. Goyer, and newcomer Danny Raymond. The first season follows Bruce Wayne (Sean Farris), who returns to Gotham after twelve years away from the United States studying science and martial arts. Upon his return to Gotham City, he is reunited with his butler, Alfred Pennyworth (Sean Pertwee), his cousin, Alicia Kane (Victoria Justice), and his best friend, Harvey Dent(Robert Buckley). Bruce rekindles his relationships, while spending his nights hunting down and sometimes killing criminals as a vigilante dressed in black. He uncovers William Dent's (Paul Johansson)'s plan to destroy a crime ridden neighborhood called the Narrows. Alfred and Lucius Fox (Morgan Freeman) join Bruce in his crusade. Bruce also reconnects with his ex-girlfriend, Selina Kyle who is still angry at Bruce for leaving her to travel the world. Bruce must also try to deal with Sergeant John Watson (Erik King), a police officer who discovers he is a vigilante and is obsessed with proving it. The first season also features flashbacks to what Gotham was like before Bruce became a vigilante. The Guardian of Gotham premiered on AMC on October 16, 2010, The show, starting from the first season, has received critical-acclaim. It's character development, acting, and visual effects have all been well-received. Fans of the Batman series have also liked the show, saying that "it's a fantastic new take on the infamous vigilante that gives the whole Batman franchise justice. Cast '''Main ' * Sean Farris as Bruce Wayne / The Knight * Ben Mckenzie as Commissioner James Gordon * Erik King as Sergeant John Watson * Victoria Justice as Alicia Kane * Sean Pertwee as as Alfred Pennyworth * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox * Robert Buckley as Harvey Dent * Blake Lively as Rachel Dawes ''' * Brenton Twaites as '''Detective R'ichard "Dick" Grayson ' Recurring * Paul Johanson as William Dent/Prometheus ' * John Doman as '''Carmine Falcone ' * David Zayas as 'Sal Maroni ' * Tom Wilkinson as 'Mario Falcone ' * Robin Lord Taylor as '''Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Erin Richards as Barbara Kean * Margot Robbie as Lieutenant Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn ' * Corey Michael Smith as '''Edward Nygma/The Riddler ' * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as '''Thomas Wayne * Brette Taylor as Martha Wayne * Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock ''' * Jack Bannon as '''Young Alfred Pennyworth * David Mazouz as Young Bruce Wayne * Camren Bicondova as Young Selina Kyle * Chris Chalk as Young Lucius Fox ''' * Michael Chiklis as '''Captain Nathaniel Barnes * Elizabeth Anweis as Catherine Hamilton Kane * Chelsea Spack as Kristine Kringle ' * Lili Simmons as '''Selina Kyle/Cat-Woman ' Guest Stars * Ernie Hudson as 'General Stewart ' Episodes 1."The Beginning"-'Bruce Wayne returns home to Gotham City at the age of twenty-five from training abroad in martial arts, man-hunting, and science for the past 12 years. Bruce is reunited with his butler Alfred Pennyworth, best friend Harvey Dent, aunt Catherine Hamilton Kane, and cousin Alicia Kane. At the same time Bruce returns to Gotham, John Watson moves to Gotham City, after spending time in Special Forces. Both Bruce and Watson are swiftly acquainted with the corruption and violence of Gotham City. When Gordon is picking up Watson at a train station, they witness a group of corrupt cops led by Ben Singleton harassing a homeless woman. Gordon and Watson beat them all up and Watson gives the woman some money. Watson demands to know from Gordon why there is so much police corruption in Gotham City, however, Gordon refuses to answer. As Bruce is adjusting to life back in Gotham, Watson is informed by his ex-wife Iman Avesta, member of the Agency that the Center for Disease Control has been hacked and her superiors refuse to do anything about it. Watson, despite having a by-the-book behavior, decides to violate protocol by going with Avesta to the C.D.C. to investigate where a woman named Lady Shiva and her clan of ninjas are stealing from the facility. Watson and Avesta try to stop them only for Lady Shiva as well as her clan to escape with the contents. Watson and Avesta are reprimanded by Watson's father General Stewart for it and Stewart has Gordon suspend Watson as well as pull strings to have Avesta suspended. Bruce gets a job at Wayne Enterprises working with Lucius Fox, the Chief Financial Officer of the company. Fox supplies Bruce with materials that he requests for such as a specific armor. Lady Shiva and her men deliver the contents to a masked archer calling himself Prometheus, who is revealed to be their commander. Prometheus congratulates everyone for their work. In flashbacks, Carmine Falcone brings his dying son, Mario (who had been shot several times by Sal Maroni), to Thomas Wayne. Fearing Maroni would finish the job at a public hospital, he begs Wayne to perform surgery at Wayne Manor. A young Bruce Wayne watches his father save Falcone's life. 2.'"Love American Style"-'Wayne Enterprises IT expert Katrina Armstrong is disappointed since her friend, who was illegally immigrating from Cuba, went missing which is why she asked her boyfriend Michael Akins to look into it. Bruce, showing sympathy for Katrina , decides to be a step ahead of Michael, and as The Dark Knight investigates a salvage yard owner named Pete Cavallo and his mistress Susan Macguire. Bruce discovers that Pete and Susan have been murdering smuggled immigrants who cannot afford to pay for their freedom. Bruce frees the immigrants and killings Cavallo as well as Susan in cold blood. In flashbacks, at 2 A.M. Thomas Wayne sits in the secret underground portion of his study, slowly realizing that he is hearing strange noises coming from his study. After making a brief call to the Gotham City Police Department, he arms himself with a handgun and goes up to find a ransacked study. Making his way into the foyer, he encounters three men wearing Halloween-styled masks. After a brief shootout, he manages to badly wound one of the masked individuals, and drive the two others away. Just when Thomas thinks everything is okay, he finds that he has taken for granted the badly-wounded intruder who is about to shoot him. 3.'"Home Invasion"-'In flashbacks, just as Thomas thinks it is the end for him, a young Detective James Gordon steps in and puts an end to the intruder.Before sunrise, Gordon's colleagues in the G.C.P.D. such as his partner Detective Harvey Bullock arrive at the Wayne Manor to investigate the incident. Harvey gets chastised by Gordon after he briefly flirts with Valerie Vale the newscaster, who is on the scene to inquire about the rumors surrounding the robbery. After a long conversation with the Wayne couple (in which Harvey notes that Martha Wayne is quite attractive), the detectives quickly depart from the scene, noting that the incident doesn't quite fit the pattern of the recent art thefts that have been plaguing Gotham. However, Thomas suspects the attacks might have had something to do with saving Mario's life and confides this to Gordon. In the present day, Gordon's foster-daughter Rachel Dawes the Assistant District Attorney, is preparing to prosecute corrupt businessman Simon Stagg (William Sadler), a corrupt businessman that cheats the Moore family out of their life savings. In order to avoid going to jail, Stagg sends his head of security Java to kill them. The couple's young child is the sole survivor. Rachel takes the boy into her custody and is saved by the Dark Knight from Java's attempt. Gordon suggest that she goes to Bruce's for protection. When Stagg learns that the Moore's son has survived and escaped, he tries to flee to England, knowing that the police would trace it back to him. The Dark Knight Knight stops Stagg and forces him to confess everything or he will kill him. Stagg is then killed by Java since Java was paranoid Stagg would give his name to the police. Java goes to Wayne Manor to look for the child only for Bruce to attack him. After an intense battle, Bruce kills Java with a poker, and says that it was the work of Alfred when Gordon arrives to investigate. 4."'Nygma and Cobblepot"-'''TBA Category:Batman Category:Fox